The Future is Now
by KelliP
Summary: "You want more kids?" It had started as such an innocent question, but led to so much more. A post-ep of sorts for 5x06 The Final Frontier.


**The Future is Now**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I wasn't going to write anything for this episode, because as great as some parts were, I'm not a sci-fi fan at all. But this little conversation stuck in my head, and morphed into this. Enjoy._

* * *

"_This isn't funny! What if firing that blaster made me infertile?"_

"_You want more kids?" _

"_Well, I'd like the option." _

The question had slipped off her tongue before her mind had a chance to sensor it. _You want more kids?_ God. She could kick herself.

At the time, the conversation had been innocent enough, neither of them thinking too much about it, nor about the consequences of what they were really saying. But when her Nebula-9 costume had slipped to the floor and Castle was dead to the world beside her, Beckett's mind wouldn't silence as she replayed the scene over in her head.

He wanted the option of more kids. She didn't know what to make of it. Was it an off-handed comment Castle had simply made at the time, being his overly paranoid self and stressing about the side effects of firing the blaster? Or did it mean… _something_?

Surely it didn't. It had barely been three months- only a little more. Aside from their families and close group of friends, no one even knew of their relationship. So talk about _kids_? No. It couldn't have been. Much too soon.

Still, she couldn't help but be a little… _intrigued_ at the idea of children. Children with _Castle_. The image of a little boy with perfectly styled hair, a mischievous grin, and bright blue eyes running on shaky legs from his arms to hers lingered in her mind longer than she'd ever admit. And in the silence of the night, she could almost hear the call of _mama_ filling her ear.

But… three months. Definitely not ready.

Beckett rolled her eyes at herself, and pressed her face flat into the pillow. She was overthinking this.

* * *

She wasn't.

When Christmastime rolled around, the usual group gathered together at the Old Haunt to exchange gifts before everyone went their separate ways for the holiday. As it turned out, the Ryan's had a little surprise of their own. Once the presents were all unwrapped, Ryan stood with a goofy grin on his face and made the proud announcement that Jenny was expecting, due to have the couple's first child at the end of June.

At the news, Beckett raised a glass of champagne in celebration alongside the others. She'd hugged both Ryan and Jenny, offered them her congratulations, and told Ryan how pleased she was for them. But then, with the imminent threat of an early snowstorm blowing into the city overnight, everyone had scattered to head back to the safety of their own homes.

Castle cornered her when they were in bed that night. An arm snug around her waist and her head tucked into his shoulder, she had nowhere to go when the words flowed from his mouth.

"I was serious, you know," he murmured quietly.

"About what?" she asked at first, replaying the night over in her mind to figure out what he was speaking about.

"Back when I had the incident with the laser blaster. When I said I wanted the option of more kids. I was serious."

Beckett was glad she was lying down, because had she been on her two legs, her knees would have surely given way. Her reaction was instant. Her muscles seized, lungs constricted, heart thumped in her chest. The open palm that was resting on Castle's arm began to sweat, and she pressed her lips together, willing away this sudden, completely overwhelming panic.

Having passing thoughts about children while Castle had slept was one thing. Actually _talking_ about the idea with him was another. Sure, a few more months had passed since they'd had that brief conversation. It had been six months now- six unbelievably _amazing_ months, yes- but six months wasn't something they could base an entire future together on.

"Kate…" he sighed softly when she didn't say anything. "I- just forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," she rasped out. "I mean- it's okay. You shouldn't feel as if you have to tiptoe around me. We're in this, Castle. We should be able to talk about things like-" she sucked in a shallow breath that did not nearly enough to fill her empty lungs. "Like-"

"Like children?" he finished.

Once again, she didn't say anything.

Castle pulled away from her then, easing her out of his arms so he could catch a glimpse at her face. In a reflex, Beckett ducked her head, but he was quicker. Castle curled a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Kate, I know we're both happy to take this slow- that neither of us are ready to dive into anything life-changing just yet," he started. "But, I'm not going to lie and pretend that the thought of kids hasn't crossed my mind."

In hesitance, she dug her tooth into her lower lip, before the whisper left her lips. "I can't pretend either."

The light danced in his eyes at her admission. "So… someday?" he asked.

Lacing their fingers, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze of assurance, her lips lifting to offer Castle a promising smile. "Someday."

* * *

Castle didn't bring it up again, and neither did she. Not when Beckett attended Jenny's baby shower. Not when Ryan's little girl was born. Not even when they babysat the nine-month-old for a day when Ryan wanted to treat Jenny to a couple's spa day.

But when little Isabella had her first birthday party? All bets were off.

"I want a baby," Beckett blurted out that night. It was completely ungraceful, and her cheeks heated in surprise at her own demand, but she didn't back down.

Castle arched an eyebrow from where he sat reading in bed beside her. "Yeah?" he asked, tone all too calm for the suddenness of the topic.

Slowly, she nodded, before leaning down against his side to rest her head on his shoulder.

With a kiss pressed to her hair, she felt Castle's lips turn upwards in a smile. "Yeah. Me too."

Beckett's fingertips began trailing absently over his bent knee. "So… you'll think about us trying?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, we can't have you getting knocked up before the wedding," he joked.

She laughed. "That's only three months away, Castle. I wouldn't even be showing by then."

"How about we start trying on the honeymoon?" he suggested.

Slipping her hand back up his thigh suggestively, she hummed her agreement. "We'd have lots of time to try, that's for sure."

Beckett felt the growl of arousal rumble through his chest barely a moment before Castle had her pinned to the bed beneath him. "How about we practice now?"

* * *

Beckett repressed a sigh as she twisted her wrist to glance yet again at her father's watch. "Castle, we're going to be late," she sung out from the bottom of the stairs.

"One more minute," he promised her for the fifth time that morning.

Frustrated, Beckett rolled her eyes, heading for their bedroom to grab her phone from where it was still charging. Slipping into a pair of flat ankle boots, she tugged on her thick winter coat, buttoning it tight around her to protect her from the chill that awaited them outside. Heading into the living room once again, she was just wrapping a scarf around her neck- the one with red and white splotches she knew Castle loved- when the footsteps echoed off the wooden staircase.

"Hold my hand," she heard Castle's voice float from atop the stairs. Beckett smiled to herself as she watched the two sets of legs begin the slow descent, both careful not to rush and fall.

"Dad-_dy_," the little boy complained. "Me do it."

"I've already told you," Castle warned. "If you don't hold my hand, I'll carry you."

"No carry. No," the boy protested again, his voice starting to shake.

"Castle, don't get him worked up," Beckett called out, sensing a red-faced tantrum with crocodile tears coming on. "We don't need him pitching another fit before we drop him of at my father's again. He'll think Zach does nothing _but_ cry."

"Relax, Kate," Castle spoke as he swung their little boy up and over the safety gate at the bottom of the stairs. The action elicited a giggle from the boy, his face crinkling as he smiled gleefully. "See? Perfectly happy."

"Mama!" Zach cried out once he was on his own two feet again. With outstretched arms, he raced for her, but Castle quickly snagged a hand around the boy's arm.

"Hey, buddy, remember what we talked about? Be careful."

"Care," the boy half-mimicked in understanding. Satisfied, Castle let him go. Beckett crouched down to pull her son into her arms.

"How's my little man?" Beckett asked, earning a sloppy kiss to her cheek in response.

"Mama," the boy repeated lovingly, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Come on, buddy. We've got to go," Castle spoke softly now, running a hand through Zach's hair.

Regrettably, Beckett pulled back from her son, but reached to clasp his tiny hand in hers. "Hold my hand, okay?" The boy nodded, half-wrapping himself around her leg as she stood.

Castle was waiting for her as she awkwardly rose upright once again. "Ready to find out the sex?" he asked, one hand reaching to rest on her now-growing stomach.

She shrugged indifferently. "I already know. It's a girl," she responded confidently.

"Wrong. It's another boy."

"Was I not the one who was correct last time?" Beckett arched an eyebrow at him.

Castle simply scoffed. "It was a fifty-fifty guess."

"That _you_ were wrong about."

"Fine. If you're right, I'll make you breakfast in bed for a week. Deal?" Castle held out his hand for her in a proposition.

Grinning, she shook his hand. "Deal."

Needless to say, Beckett thoroughly enjoyed those breakfasts.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thoughts? They'll keep me happy when I'm up all night studying for finals._


End file.
